Mirror Image
by MishaWings
Summary: This is the first chapter in Reikon, a demons, search of happiness after the death of his lover. angstromancehumor.


**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Yami no Matsuei plot, characters ETC. in any way. This is about my character Reikon, a demon, and his search for happiness. The cast of Yami plays there roles in whether Reikon's happiness or demise. Read more and find out - NANODA!**

Reikon gazed at the sleeping city from his perch on the skyscraper. "The city sleeps before me." He whispered to the wind. "Why can't I be like them?"  
Silence is all the replies. Then out of the dark a voice.

"Why would you want to be like them?"

Reikon whipped around, raising his bat-like wings around him. A man with platinum-silvery hair, silver-blue eyes, and glass's. Clad entirely in white stood before him.

Reikon's shaggy black hair fanned around him. "Who are you!" he demanded.

"Call me Muraki. But please, do tell me why you wish to be like them?" Muraki gestured to the empty streets below with a graceful wave of his hand.

Reikon stared, then quickly lowered his gaze. "Because I cannot die otherwise."

"And why do you want to die?" Muraki chortled.

"It's no concern of yours, Muraki." He raged, his own silvery eyes flashing as he clenched his fists.

Muraki calmly stepped towards the angry demon and placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"But maybe I can help make it so you want to live," he smiled. "No, I know I can."

Reikon removed Muraki's hand from his shoulder and answered coldly. "No one can! No one can change the past. We are who we are and nothing more."

"But what about her?" Muraki asked with a delighted gleam in his eye.

Reikon glanced up in shock. "H-How di-did you know?"

"Namiweya was no secret in your eyes." Muraki riddled. "Your love made the greatest difference to you, before she died that is."

The stars seemed to dim, as did the rest of the world as Reikon fell back into his memories…

FLASHBACK

"Why do you want to be like them?" The timid voice floated from behind him, he whirled around to look.

"Wha-! Oh…"

Tears glittered on the surface of her deep green eyes. Her shoulder length brown hair curled slightly around her pale face. "The world's in a bad way," she continued. "Don't become like them. Don't destroy al that could be loved."

Reikon turned bitterly away from the sight of her tears. "You don't understand, Miss…. Er.."

"Namiweya. And yes, I DO understand. I too do not belong," she whispered. Tears were flowing freely from her lovely eyes.

"' Oh God," he thought to himself. "How can I comfort her?"

Namiweya's hand grasped his shoulder as she continued to cry. His hand rested gently over hers. "Um, don't worry…"

She looked in surprise sniffling. "Huh?"

"I won't be like them, a destroyer. I promise."

Namiweya smiled and began to wipe away her tears.

END FLASHBACK. BACK TO PRESENT

Muraki watched in satisfaction as the demon -Reikon- fell into his trap. "I can bring her back to you." He of course did not mention that she had already returned on her own, but was now a captive of his. Bait. "You two can be together forever, Reikon. It will be easy if she is willing to return."

Reikon considered his words. "What do you want?"

Muraki was slightly taken aback at how quickly the boy caught on but easily recovered. "So, You've figured me out." He mused.

Reikon's face contorted in anger. "Where is she Muraki?"

Muraki grinned triumphantly before answering. "I can't tell you that. I need some- thing first."

"What?" he growled.

"Tsuzuki"

MEANWHILE WITH TSUZUKI AND HISOKA

Hisoka nestled into a warm chair by the crackling fire and picked up his novel. Tsuzuki, who was unnoticed by the content Hisoka, peered over his young partners shoulder.

"WOOOOT!" he cheered clapping his hands together next to Hisoka's ear.

Hisoka jumped. "What the hell! Tsuzuki!"

"Yes?" Tsuzuki chuckled.

"I was reading!" Hisoka snarled swatting at Tsuzuki.

Hisoka had no luck Watari burst into the room with a loud greeting of "BON!"

"Gods! I just wanna read in peace!" Hisoka threw his book down, leapt to his feet, and stormed out of the room.

Watari looked at Tsuzuki puzzled. "Did I do something wrong?"

Tsuzuki gave a pout and shrugged before chasing after Hisoka.

"Hisoka! Wait! Don't be mad! I love you!"

And with good aim and a thick book Hisoka made sure Tsuzuki was out for the rest of the evening.

MURAKI AND NEMIWEYA

"Damn you Muraki!" Namiweya crashed against the steal bars cracking her shoulder in the process. "Aaaagh!"

"Haven't you learned yet my dear child? You will only harm yourself when you do that." Muraki leered, sticking a slender hand between the bars the stroke her bruised cheek. Nemiweya didn't resist the touch. Muraki smiled softly and murmured "Well, well. You are certainly being an angel today, Nami-Chan. Very well behaved.

Namiweya slumped against the cool steel in sheer agony and groaned.

"Don't worry Reikon will come," he said.

Namiweya lifted her head. "Reikon?" She cried.

"Yes, yes. Reikon." Muraki smiled wider and though to himself. "Then shall the experiments begin."


End file.
